Shikon High: New Love Blossoms
by InuyashaFan45
Summary: IK SM- It is rated PG13 due to some language in it later on maybe. It is about a punk named Kagome that was expelled from 3 other schools. What will happen at the new school? Will she like it? Read and review please! (My first storie, so dont kill me)
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha Storie Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and never will. This is my first fanfic so please give me a review! If I get at least 4 reviews within this week, I'll go on to the next chapter. So PLEASE review *get's on hands and knees and begs* PLEASE!!! Ok, on with the chapter. Chapter 1  
  
~In Kagome's mom's car~: 'Uhh..what a day to move, even though we did! That...what was it called...Sir Henry High School(don't no if there is really a school called this..if there is..sorry if I say anything bad about it)It's so rainy and gloomy out! Usually I like this kinda day, but not today.  
  
Kagome's a real punk. She has been through 3 schools in the past month and a half. She's wearing her usual baggy pants with chains hanging down the sides, and a sweater that says "Go 2 HELL!" in blood red. Her red streaked hair tied back in a messy bun, and a pair of combat boots to top it off. "Mom, what's the use of going to this new high school..uhhh..Shipoon High or whatever its called, it's gonna end up like all the others..people do not respect punks in ALL the schools around here so why don't you send me somewhere, like to the moon.  
  
"Dear, don't be silly, and it's called Shikon High. I have a good feeling abo-"  
  
"-about this high school, I know, but THATS WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE OTHER 3 SCHOOLS!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Honey, no need to yell in the car..I'm right beside you, and you are going to wake you grandfather and brother up. I'm sure you will like this school"  
  
".....Whatever....."sighed Kagome.  
  
"Ok everyone, wake up..we're here!"  
  
" Kagome looked out the window to see the new house..she would never admit it but she would miss the shrine..only a little though. But when she looked out the window..she coud not move! It was about 40 times the size of the shrine. It was the second largest on the block. It was a baby blue, and off-white. The lawn was beautiful and grassy. Kagome couldn't remember going through a set of gates, but there they were, off-white gates. Everything looked freshly painted almost. Then Kagome realized she was holding her breath.  
  
"Mom, how did you afford this" whispered Kagome.  
  
(I don't no Japanese money very well, so I'll just say regular money like in Canada or the U.S.A, so bare with me please)" Well.." her mother began, "Do you remember your fath-"  
  
"First or second" asked Kagome.  
  
" You first father...your REAL father" her mother replied calmly.  
  
" I remember him...kinda..."  
  
"Well..recently, he won some money, around 50 billion or so(I know thats a lot of money but this is MY storie), about 2 months ago. He sent us about 800 million, and with some of that money, I bot this house, or mansion if you would prefer, and a few maids and cooks"  
  
Kagome stepped out of the car and looked around. She seen all her luggage was taken out of the truck by 3 maids. She noticed 2 cars in the parking lot. One was a Chevy Optra, the other was a convertible.  
  
"Mom..why did you buy two new cars..I never new grandpa new how to drive."  
  
"Well, I know in a couple of weeks you will be getting your drivers license, so when you get it, the car on the left will be yours, the silver Chevy Optra will be mine."  
  
Kaogme hugged her mom and went to look at her soon-to-be-hers car. It was a black convertible with red flames running down the side. It was her dream car.  
  
'My mom must have found the drawing I did of my dream car' thought Kagome, "Maybe this place wont be so bad after all."  
  
~At InuYasha's house~: " I'm happy, little brother, that you dumped that bitch Kikyo!(humm..wonder who this is..lol)She was nothing but trouble, only after your money." said Sesshomaru(InuYasha's older brother).  
  
Their mother and father died about 4 years before, so InuYasha got 35 billion, and Sesshomaru got 60 billion.  
  
"I guess.." replied InuYasha.( He is not a half demon, he is a human in this storie, so he has black hair and violet eyes. )  
  
InuYasha's long hair was tied back in a pony tail, his pants were baggy and much to big for him, and a sweater with a picture of a skull with a sword going through the middle of it, bith blood dripping at the end of the sword( as you can tall, he is a punk too).  
  
Sesshomau, InuYasha's one and only brother, is a real business man. But not many people know what kind of business, he never told anyone, not even his brother. He is always in a either black or navy suit with wither a silver, red, or blue tie, and his hair flowing loosely down his back to his hips.  
  
"Ring, ring"( It's the phone, not a doorbell)  
  
"I'll get it" cried InuYasha. He usually never wants to answer the phone, but he did not want to hear his brother talk about Kikyo anymore, since he is trying to forget about her," Hello?"  
  
"Hi InuYasha, it's me, Miroku..just incase you can't reconize my phone number, I'm...not home at the moment."  
  
"How can I not reconize your voice..you phone me everyday and I practically see you everyday. So how much are you being sued for this time Miroku?" InuYasha asked with a sigh.  
  
Why InuYasha, whatever do you mean by that...hehe.." Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
You know perfectly well what I mean, this is the fourth time this month...I think I would know the police stations number by now. You grabbed another girls ass, right? I thought you liked Sango?"  
  
I do not like...ok maybe a little...ok yes I do like, no..love Sango! Umm...socanIborrowathousandbucks?(So can I borrow a thousand bucks?)"  
  
"Sure" InuYasha sighed( he sighs a lot ^_^) Bye."  
  
"Bye InuYasha, your a real pal!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Ok, this chapter is done. The next one will be longer (hopefully if there is another chapter) please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters *sobs*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Beep,beep,beep" (Kagome's alarm clock)  
  
Kagome groaned, shut off the alarm clock, and checked the time.' 7:30 am already? Oh well...I'm just gonna have a few more minutes of sleep. She dozed off about a minute later.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
"KAGOME"  
  
Kagome jumped,' what the hell was that?" she thought.  
  
Just then, her mother came into the room. " Kagome, you are going to be late, its already 8 and it takes about 30 minutes to get to school. Plus you gotta go to the office and ask for your classes, then go find your classes, and your not even awake, never mind dressed. Get up and dressed! I'll meet you in the car, so hurry up!"  
  
Kagome put on a pait of baggy ripped( part of the design) pants, with a heavy chain belt, and a tank top that had " I dunno what makes ya so stupid, but it's working" on the front in white. She combed her hair and left it down, then added red and black eye shadow. She looked into the mirror, then ran down stairs, slipped on a pair of black leather 2 inch heeled boots and her favorite blood red jacket. By the time they left home, it was 8:25.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
She finally found her first class, which was science. She knocked on the door and gave the teacher the note from the office. The teacher announced," Class, settle down..we have a new student...."  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting near InuYasha...InuYasha new Sango liked Miroku, and Miroku liked Sango, but how was he going to get them to know without telling them? Just then..the teacher announced," Class, settle down..we have a new student...."  
  
Everyone went dead silent and turned to the teacher, " Her name is Kagome Higurashi"  
  
'Oh great, just what we need..another slut just like Kikyo' InuYasha thought.  
  
"Kagome, please come on and tell us a little about yourself" said the teacher.  
  
When she walked into the class, InuYasha's jaw dropped.  
  
" Umm..hi, my name is Kagome, I now live at 25 Sakura street.."everyone started to whisper. Only rich people lived on that street. She continued, " I'm 16, and by the looks of it, out of 27 students..I'll only get along with about 3 of you"  
  
"Umm..k..how about you take a seat near InuYasha..he's the one with the long black hair"  
  
Kagome nodded and sat near him at the 2nd last row of the class, then whispered in InuYasha's ear, "Are you trying to catch flies or something?"  
  
He just shut his mouth and put on a small grin," Sorry..I thought they were adding another slutty girl in out class"  
  
Someone from beside Kagome tapped on her shoulder," Hi, I'm Sango" Sango was wearing blood red jeans, with a tank top that said "Hell Rulez" with a fire background. Behind you is Miroku, the guy with the little pony tail, but watch out for his wand-"  
  
"AHHH! PERVERT!" screamed Kagome, then slapped him accross the face.  
  
"-dering hands" Sango continued with a sigh. " Don't mind him, he's a real pervert, but he's actually a pretty nice guy."  
  
"Why Sango," said Miroku, "I never new how you felt about me"  
  
Sango hit him in the head and grumbled something about a stupid pervert"  
  
"Ok..I'm Sango...oops...did I already say that?" "She is also my soon-to-be wife and barer of my children" whispered Miroku, low enough for only himself to hear, but Sango heard him.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Sango's face went red from anger and embarassment, and her eyes were closed so she did not notice that she knocked the poor...NOT...the perverted boy out cold. At lease not until she heard Kagome giggle and a few other students gasp.  
  
"Sango, this is the second time this month that you did that to Miroku, please go down to the office...NOW!" the teacher said coldly.  
  
With that said, Miroku got up, still a little wobbily, said to the teacher, " No sir, please don't send Sango down to the office...it was my fault and I diserved it so I should be sent down to the office instead of her"  
  
Sango and a few other students gasped.  
  
"All right, no one is going down to the office, BUT if it happens again...you both will be going down to see the principal."  
  
"Riiinnnggg" (school bell..time for next class)  
  
" Miroku, I can't believe you did that"  
  
"Neither can I" said Miroku, but looked over and seen InuYasha smirking. Miroku stepped on InuYasha's foot.  
  
"OWW" InuYasha cried.  
  
"What happen?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Uhhh...leg cramp?"  
  
"Kagome, let me see your time table to see if you are in any of out classes." said Sango.  
  
"Yay, you are in all of our classes!"  
  
Ok, let's go..I don't want to be late for gym" said InuYasha.  
  
"It's his favorite subject" explained Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded and said thats one of her favorites to...gym and art.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at her, " You are the only girl in this school that likes gym."  
  
"Ohh...." thats all Kagome could say.  
  
~Gym class~  
  
"Ok class," called the teacher. The girls and boys were doing gym togeather today, so Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha ended up in the same class...but also one of Sango, Miroku, and now InuYasha's worst enemies are in that class( and hopefully only that class)...Kikyo(If there are any Kikyo fans reading this storie...do not continue...I'm a Kikyo hater!)" We are doing archery today"  
  
Kagome loves archery," YES! she screamed.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Oops....hehe" Kagome turned red and then noticed InuYasha trying not to laugh beside her.  
  
"And what is so funny may I ask?" hissed Kagome, low enough for only InuYaha to hear.  
  
"...You" then InuYasha could not hold it in anymore, he bursted into laughter.  
  
Now it was InuYasha' s turn...everyone was staring at him like he lost his mind.  
  
"Uhhhh.....hehe..." he laughed nervously while turning bright red.  
  
Kagome smirked,'He's actually kinda cute when he blushes-WAIT! What am I thinking!?! I did not just thenk that!!' she mentally slapped herself.  
  
" Can I have two people to do a demonstration on how to hold the bow, how to put in the arrow, and how to aim and shoot?" asked the teacher.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo were the only two people that raised their hands. Their eyes met as they walked over to get a bow and an arrow each. They were starring daggers at each other ( If looks could kill, one of them would most likely be dead).  
  
They both grabbed a bow and arrow. They took one more glance at each other, then took aim and fired. Both arrows went dead in the middle.  
  
"Well," the teacher began," how about you two have a contest..who ever misses the middle is the loser"  
  
~1 hour and 15 minutes later~  
  
"YES!" screamed Kagome for the second time that day. Kikyo just stood there, looking at where her arrow landed...it was SO close to the middle, but in archery...being close does not count.  
  
"Riiinnnggg"  
  
Time for lunch! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Ok, end of chapter 2. Yeah, I know, I said I would put it up after 4 reviews, but oh well...I'll put it up now! I hope this was ok. I don't know if this is any longer then the last chapter, but oh well...I'll be telling you right now, there will be atleast 7 chapters and up of this storie. Should I put Rin and Sesshomaru in this storie? If I do, rin will have 2 be about 20, since in my storie, Sesshomaru is about 25. Read and review and the next chapter will be up in a couple dayz! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The four friends sar near the back of the lunch room. They were later joined by Shippo and Koga(it is spelt Koga, not Kouga).  
  
"Ok guys, this is Kagome, Kagome...this is Shippo and Koga."  
  
"Hi, nice ta meet ya" Kagome said with a grin.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Shippo beamed. Kagome was a little freaked by him because he was way to cheerful.  
  
"Hello...you are officially MY woman." announced Koga.  
  
"Umm...no I'm not and never will be."  
  
" Koga jumped out of his seat, walked over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet as well. " Oh yes you are..." He leaned down to kiss her, but before Kagome could react, *WACK*, he fell to the floor, and before Kagome joined him, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up to a standing position.  
  
Kagome looked up, and for the first time..Kagome noticed InuYasha's eyes...they were amber. " She said no! You gotta learn to use your ears man. That's the 6th time you did that this month"  
  
"Oh shutup dog terd, she likes me and would love to be my woman, right Kajone?" ' No girl can ever say no 2 me, so I have nothing to worry about.'  
  
Ok, for one thing, my name is Kagome, not Kajone, got it? KA-GO-ME! And second I would rather die the be you women!" Kagome said coldly.  
  
InuYasha did a small sigh of relief so no one would notice it..but someone did notice it.  
  
"Told ya so" InuYasha smirked.  
  
"InuYasha" Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Yes?" he said proudly. He was thinking she would say either 'thanks for saving me from Koga' or kiss him for doing it, so what she did next made him jump. It was unexpected.  
  
"Kagome yelled right in his ear," You can let go of my arm now! I do know how to stand without your help!!"  
  
InuYasha let her go," And further more...I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" "Riiinnnggg" the first bell, 5 minutes to art class.  
  
"Sango, can I talk to you for a minute...ALONE" Kagome added so InuYasha and Miroku would get the hint.  
  
~In the girls washroom~  
  
"Sango..do you have a thing for Miroku?" Kagome asked grinning.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! He is a....dirty perverted guy that touches every pretty girl he sees on the ass!" Sango screamed and turned red.  
  
"Oh common, you can tell me the truth, then I'll tell you who I like. I kinda like someone, but I just noticed him..not that long ago actually."  
  
Sango opened the bathroom door to check if anyone was listening. And suprising as it sounds, no one was.  
  
"I...uhh..." Sango turned a darker shade of red.  
  
"I new it..it's totally written all over your face man!"  
  
"Ok man, not so loud, do you want the whole school to find out? So..who's the guy you like? Do I know him? If you don't know his name, just describe him to me."  
  
I'm sure you know him. I know his name..but I'll describe him to you and you can figure it out. Ok...he's wearing baggy pants, blood-red sweater, combat boots, amber eyes...and silver hair." Kagome did a good replication of a tomato.  
  
"OH MY GOD! KAGOME! YOULIKEINUYASHA! When did this happen?"  
  
"Lower your voice man..sheesh! It was when InuYasha got rid of Koga and grabbed me, and I looked into his eyes....Sango....I think I'm in love"  
  
~InuYasha and Miroku~  
  
"Why did you stop me from listening in on their convo..don't you want to know what Kagome was talking bout?" whined Miroku.  
  
"Why would I?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Cause it's written all over your face..you like Kagome."  
  
'It is? Oh great..I hope Kagome didn't figure it out!' InuYasha thought. He tried to stop himself from blushing, but somehow, his cheeks when a little red and Miroku actually noticed.  
  
"I NEW IT!" cried Miroku happily.  
  
(Sango and Miroku say at the same time..only at different places) "Oh my god..we gotta hurry and get to class!"  
  
~Art Class~  
  
InuYasha sat beside Kagome and Sango and Miroku sat behind them.  
  
"Ok everyone, pick a partner. You must each draw each other. You got 5 minutes to choose your partner." called the teacher.  
  
"Wanna be partners Kagome?" asked InuYasha. 'Since it will be easy to draw your beautiful face..something inspiring...'  
  
"Sure" Kaogme said.  
  
"Ok class, get to work."  
  
~Sango and Miroku's convo~  
  
"Sango..it turns out that InuYasha has fallen for Kagome." (Just incase you didn't figure it out..they are partners)  
  
"Oh my god! Really!" cried Sango happily, "Kagome is in love with InuYasha too!"  
  
" Then let's play match maker, but how are we going to get them togeather? Ughh...lets figure that out tomorrow, since it's Saturday and are brains are fresh. I'll come over to your house ok?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure, but come after 11..I wanna sleep in tomorrow"  
  
~InuYasha and Kagome's convo~  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
~15 minutes later after that~  
  
" Finished" InuYasha and Kagome called at the same time.  
  
The teacher looked over both the drawing," You two really drew well, and you even captured the emotion in each others eyes! This is perfect! InuYasha, this is one of the best drawings you ever did. And Kagome, I am very impressed! Keep it up you two."  
  
They both exchanged drowings, 'Oh my god..the teacher was right! She drew me perfectly! It looks exactly like me...only if I was flat though' thought InuYasha  
  
'Woah! This is so good! And what did the teacher mean it was his best yet? Was he drawing from his heart...nahh...he doesn't like me that was..I gotta get that through my head'  
  
The bell rang and they both jumped at the sound of the bell..they were still looking at the pictures that the opposite person drew of them.  
  
"Ughh...geography class next" Miroku groaned. " Kagome..prepare to fall asleep.  
  
~Geography class~  
  
Sango:"Zzzzzz"(dreaming of Miroku)  
  
Miroku:"Zzzzzz"(Dreaming of Sango)  
  
InuYasha:"Zzzzzz"(dreaming of Kagome)  
  
Kagome:" Must...stay...awake.......Zzzzzz"(now is dreaming of InuYasha)  
  
The bell rang. School was finally over. All the kids jumped out of their seats and ran out the door.  
  
"Miroku, you were right...as much as I tried to keep myself awake, I couldn't stay awake."  
  
"Kagome, can I walk with you since I actually live right accross the street from you?" asked InuYasha while getting all his stuff out of his locker(a VERY messy locker).  
  
"Sure, can you 3 come to my place later on tonight..I want my mom to meet you three"  
  
"Sure" said Miroku, InuYasha, and Sango at the same time.  
  
"Ok...see you guys at around 6 ok? Bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the confusion..InuYasha actually has black hair in the school...I started thinking about the regular storie. Thank you for the people that reviewed on my storie. Chapter 4 will be up in about...well, near the beginning of April! Please review and sorry again for the mix-up! 


End file.
